


Papo de bar

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Comedy, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um encontro inusitado num bar inusitado num lugar inusitado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papo de bar

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o Fest Food de Drabbles do Potter Slash Fics em 2008

 

– E aí?

 

– Ei.

 

– Tudo bem se eu sentar aqui?

 

– Como quiser.

 

– Tá bebendo o quê?

 

– Cerveja amanteigada.

 

– Vou pedir pra mim. Posso te pagar uma?

 

– Não vou recusar.

 

– Garçom! Uma rodada para nós dois.

 

– Ei, por...

 

– Sh. Tô vendo a televisão.

 

– O que está vendo?

 

– Resultados da UEFA. Os Glasgow Rangers chegaram às quartas.

 

– Futebol Muggle?

 

– Isso mesmo. Divertido. Bem mais do que Quidditch. Se tivesse me interessado por esportes Muggle antes, talvez não tivesse virado lord das trevas.

 

– Teria sido bom. – Silêncio. – A propósito, eu queria pedir desculpas por... sabe, matar você.

 

– Tudo bem. Fez o que tinha que fazer.

 

– É, mas só depois caiu a ficha. Você é da família. Descendente de Peverell, como eu. Eu não devia ter feito isso.

 

– Não tinha jeito. Você fez bem. Melhor do que eu esperava.

 

– Você não facilitou nada. Horcruxes...! E seis!

 

– Você mesmo era uma. Morreu e tudo. Fiquei impressionado.

 

– Que nada. Dumbledore deixou tudo quase pronto. Claro que ele não me disse que você era da família.

 

– Velho metido. Viu só o que ele me fez fazer com Snape?

 

– Então, cara. E o Snape, hein? Enganou você direitinho.

 

– Pois é. Eu jurava que ele beijava o chão onde eu pisava, e ele me enganando o tempo todo, cara!

 

– Ele é bom mesmo. Por onde ele anda?

 

– Brigando com seu pai e correndo atrás da sua mãe. É divertido, mas cansa depois de um tempo.

 

– Imagino.

 

Silêncio.

 

– A coisa aqui é sempre devagar assim?

 

– Eu não reclamo. Sem magia, eu fiquei mais calmo. Mas tenho saudade da Gini.

 

– Ginny Weasley? Eu me casei com ela!

 

– Não, seu imbecil. Gini é Nagini.

 

– Eu não falo mais com cobra.

 

– Quer apostar? – Risinho. – Eu sei de um jeito.

 

– Mas você não tem magia.

 

– Tem, sim. Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

 

– Garçom, a conta!

 

 

 THE END

 


End file.
